


Sickness and Comfort

by Elover05



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: But she has some good friends, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sophie gets sick, and is very dramatic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Elover05
Summary: Sophie gets sick, but luckily, she has some friends to help her.
Relationships: Linh Song & Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker & Linh Song, Sophie Foster & Linh Song
Kudos: 11





	Sickness and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently sick, and writing this fic is my thearpy. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. As I said: very sick currently. Bleh.

Elves didn’t get sick like humans did. They had medicine to prevent silly things like fevers and colds and the flu.

It was too bad that Limbium was an essential ingredient to that medicine, and Sophie would literally die if she took any if it.

So She lay in her bed, festering and withering, already feeling herself fading away into the darkness that would soon lay it’s grasp on her.

She bemoned this to Biana and Linh, who both promptly smacked her on the head. “Shut up, Sophie. You’re not going to die. This is just a… uh… ‘Common Hot’? Is that what it’s called?” Biana said, fondness dripping from her words even as she disagreed with Sophie. Linh was styling her hair, slender fingers being shockingly gentle, and Biana was lying down next to her, stroking nonsensical patterns on Sophie’s palm.

“Common cold, Biana. Common cold,” Sophie corrected, lifting her head just enough to glare at her friend. “And how did you even know that?”

“Like we’d ever tell you. You hog up so many of the mysterious vibes in this group. We need some way to be enigmatic.” Biana smirked as she spoke, lifting her chin high in the air.

Linh giggled. “We asked Elwin,” She whispered, giggling more when Biana pouted at her.

“Hey, why’d you go telling her that? Did you not hear my speech about being more mysterious?”

“Oh, I heard your speech, I just thought it wasn’t fair to lie to someone who was, how did Sophie put it? ‘Laying dejectedly on her bed, feeling the grasp of death slowly embracing her’?” Linh was speaking through her laughter as she quoted the sentences of lament that Sophie had complained earlier, while continuing to softly brush Sophie’s hair as she spoke.

Before Biana had a chance to come up with a snarky reply, Sophie started hacking her lungs up, throat aching with the effort of it. Linh quickly held her hair back as Biana shoved her bucket into Sophie’s face in case she coughed so hard she threw up again.

Sophie hated this. Being sick was the worst.

She tried to complain, to continue lamenting about how she was a poor, unfortunate soul, but that only made the coughing fit worse.

“It’s okay. It’ll pass. You can do this,” Lihn hummed, rubbing Sophie’s back with her slender fingers, a simple reminder that she was there for her. That she wasn’t alone.

Once the misery had passed, and Sophie was back to lying down on the bed, she let out a sigh. “You two are really good friends,” she croaked, trying to ignore the strain speaking took on her throat.

“Yes, yes we are,” Biana agreed, and though her words were playful, her tone was concerned. “How’re you feeling?”

Sophie was about to answer, before Linh cut in. “And don’t you dare say fine. Remember how we banned you from using that word?”

Well, there went that plan. “Honestly, I’m miserable.”

Biana and Linh hummed in sympathy. “How about I go make you some tea?” Biana suggested.

Normally, Sophie would object, not wanting to burden her friends, but… she was feeling horrible, and tea sounded amazing. “That sounds good.”

Yeah, being sick was awful, but at least she had some great friends to help her get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
